<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m bulletproof. But please don’t shoot me. by Schreibmaschine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935816">I’m bulletproof. But please don’t shoot me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine'>Schreibmaschine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guns, M/M, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is backup for Nines, who is on an undercover mission and can't wait for the signal to intervene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m bulletproof. But please don’t shoot me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark alley was freezing cold in that late autumn night and the water from the puddles on the street drenching Gavin’s trousers didn’t make it any better. Hidden behind some old forgotten dumpsters that hadn’t been emptied in ages as it seemed, he waited. God, how he hated undercover missions. But it was even worse when you were the backup for your undercover partner. For your beautiful, equally idiotic and capable android partner who hadn’t been at home for over a week now and still had the <em>phcking</em> audacity to be held at gunpoint.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you fucking make a move, tin-can!’, their suspect hollered far too loud for someone who held a pistol to someone’s head. Gavin clenched his teeth at the familiar yet different nickname. Only he was allowed to talk to his partner like that and that’s because it was affectionate. This was just a mindless, idiotic-<br/>Focus. Don’t get caught in unnecessary details. Wait for Nines’ signal.</p>
<p>‘I’m bulletproof. But please don’t shoot me.’ Ah, it was good to hear his voice again. That cocky factuality that could easily shift to hidden insecurity or anger in nuances that only people who truly knew him would recognise. Oh, how he missed that.<br/>‘Really? You can’t be bulletproof everywhere, can you, handsome?’<br/><em>Don’t talk to him like that, asshole!<br/></em>‘There is nowhere you can run to and there is no one who will come to rescue a damn machine made to please humans in any way possible. How about I stick my gun in some places and look for myself just how bulletproof you really are. Sounds good?’<br/>‘I think my partner would have a say in that matter, you fucking asshole!’</p>
<p><em>Thank god. </em>Any additional word from that foul mouth could have made Gavin snap and just end this shit then and there. But now that was the signal that Nines had enough evidence in his databanks to arrest the man.<br/>‘Detroit police! Away with the gun! I said drop it!’<br/>The suspect had turned in shock at the noise and Nines took the chance to disarm him.<br/>‘You are under arrest for kidnapping, illegal trafficking of deviant Tracis pre-revolution and general android abuse in multiple cases. Also, you are an asshole. Please resist as I would be more than happy to punch your face in for what you just said to my partner!’</p>
<p>He held out the handcuffs to Nines, gun still trained on the asshole that had raised his hands in defeat. ‘You alright?’ The android simply nodded, restrained the guy and pushed him into a police car further down the street.<br/>Before they both joined the criminal on their journey to the precinct, Gavin took Nines by the elbow and pulled him into a close hug.<br/>‘It’s good to have you back my love.’<br/>‘It’s good to be back.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>